darkest_skiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Sept
Kingdom of Sept Sept was the first son of Ballarus and the second child overall. Sept was described as a hot-tempered and volatile man, often referred to in insulting terms such as "The Bastard" or "Ballarus' wrath". These traits reflect heavily on the culture of his kingdom. The death penalty is used for even civil matters such as property disputes resulting in an accordingly low crime rate. Sept's primary beliefs were that the outside world was meant to be dominated rather than run away from and that his decedents would eventually return to the outside to ensure its domination. This had been one of the biggest conflicts for the Empire of Pubterria to date, resulting in harsh sanctions and debate of elimination of the state in order to protect the other six, though since these debates there have been compromises in order to ensure the health of both the Kingdom of Sept and Pubterria as a whole. With this, the Kingdom of Sept is the most monitored and governed kingdom both in its own government and under Hine. There exist almost no local laws in the kingdom as everything is governed by the kingdom. Sept, despite its conflicts, plays a very major role in the long-term sustainability of Pubterria as it is the only kingdom that the invaluable catalyst crystal exists. The catalyst crystal is regarded as the most important magical item in existence as each crystal absorb the magical potential of one person and condense it inside, allowing the storage of the potential of thousands of magical users, allowing the user to wield enormous amounts of power. The capacity of each crystal depends on its size, quality, and location, with the crystal only being found in the Ancient Lands of Sept, rumored to be located in a singular cave system but the actual location of the crystals is a tightly kept secret in the kingdom, not even known to Hine. Knowing that if the location of the crystals was revealed to Hine, the likelihood that they as a kingdom would be attacked in favor of the extraction would be extremely high which resulted in the crystal's harvesting location being a highly secretive matter only very people know about. Each low-quality crystal is able to sustain the kingdom's economy for up to two months with higher quality crystals bringing golden ages of wealth. Geographically the Kingdom of Sept is located in the northeast border the Kingdoms of Trivate and southeast border of Gir. Winter months are cold and brutal causing one of the highest death rates of the entire empire on a yearly basis. One of the biggest questions pertaining to Sept are the issues of civil rights, though this has been overlooked due to the importance that the kingdom has to the survival of the empire as a whole. There has been no formal census done on the Kingdom of Sept due to its unwillingness to cooperate with Hine. The capital city is Oct. Sept's military power is undoubtedly the largest in the empire due to the catalyst crystals, making the kingdom's power rivaling that of many of the other kingdoms combined. Magic is one of the most prevalent forces in the kingdom.